The July Jamboree
by MaidenMoonshine
Summary: It's nearly the Fourth of July - what will it bring? Picnics and parties? Fireworks and fun? Sparklers and spankings? Would it even be possible for Abby Scuito and Quinta Diaz to plan a party without getting in trouble with Gibbs? Perhaps ... just perhaps ... if they plan it carefully enough they can avoid any problems. Co-written with the wonderful fiftyshadeswritergal!
1. June 27 - Let's Plan! Text to Quinta

**Welcome, everyone! It is time for another "holiday communications" story. This time Abby isn't on her own. Instead she has enlisted the help of her sparkly friend, Quinta Diaz! (She was involved at the end of "The Easter Exclusives".) **

**fiftyshadeswritergal and I are very excited to present this story to you as our first co-story. She writes Quinta, I write Abby. And we both hope that you will write reviews! This story will have frequent updates, so please keep an eye out for new chapters! **

**For now, let's dive into Abby's world...**

**...**

Text Message:

Date: June 27

Recipient: Quinta Diaz

Abby: Hi, Quinta! I haven't seen for forevvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvver! What have you been up to lately? I think the last time I saw you was at our Easter party. Wasn't that fun?! Your decorations were awesome! I'm so glad that you brought them and kept it a surprise or else I could have ended up in so much trouble for getting glitter all over Gibbs. Did you know that it took him a week for it to stop showing up in his hair? Jenny Shepard, the director, teased him about it a lot! He got told it was "his colour" so many times!

Do you know why I was thinking about Easter? Because it is coming up to July the 4th! It is time to have ANOTHER party! And obviously, you would be the perfect person to plan a party with me. So, would you do it? Would you plan an epic party with me?

Just as a warning, there may be some danger involved in doing so. I just have this sneaky feeling that Gibbs might be suspicious of you now too, so if we plan a party he'll probably be spying on us. And, hmmm, I don't know exactly how to say this, but if we get caught doing any really FUN stuff - like glitter or tons of caffeine - he might get annoyed and we might get in trouble. I think that it is worth the risk but I can understand if you don't want to since Gibbs can be really intimidating.

Oh no! Now I sound like one of Tony's adventure movie quotes!

Well, I need to go. I hope to hear from you soon!

Oh, and if you are thinking that Gibbs IS intimidating, just know that I double dare you to help me!

Love,

Your party-loving friend

(Abby!)


	2. June 27 - Text from Quinta

**Thanks to Troubled-Angel-26 for the review! We appreciate it! **

...

Date: June 27

Text:

Recipient: Abby S.

Abby,

So happy to hear from you! Your Easter Party was a complete blast! I still giggle about the look on Gibbs's face when you cracked that egg over his head! Lol. And yeah, pink is definitely his color. Maybe you could get him to buy a pink shirt for work! ; )

It's funny that you texted me bc I was just thinking about Fourth of July. It's basically the second most sparkly holiday (next to Christmas) and I think we should do something BIG! Parties are so much fun, especially in the summer when it stays light out so late!

I'm pretty much up for anything but exactly what kind of trouble are we talking about from Gibbs? He is kind of intimidating. Last time I saw him in the hallway I could have sworn he was following me! I ducked into the women's restroom just to shake him! Lol. I know you always tell me how nice he is but I kind of get a stern dad vibe from him sometimes. Oh well, since you double dare me, I basically HAVE to do it now! So of course, I'm in!

Let's get together for lunch soon and start planning. I'm thinking something with lots of glitter!

Love,  
Quinta

...

**Remember to review! **


	3. June 27 - Lunch Plans

Text Message:

Date: June 27

Recipient: Quinta Diaz

Abby: YAY! You're in! Now I shall initiate you into all the secret ways of the supreme crafters and party hostesses ... ha ha! Yes, lunch sounds good. What about tomorrow?

I would love to see Gibbs in a pink shirt. Wait ... oh, no ... oooooooh ... no, I'd get in too much trouble ... well ... I don't know whether to thank you or hate you for giving me the absolutely most amazing and daring idea ever! (I can't text it right now because Gibbs is in the room and he seems to always be able to tell when I have a plan. I'm trying to keep under the radar on Fourth of July ideas - oh, no! He's giving me "the look". Like, did your parents have that look that they gave you when you were on the verge of getting into trouble and it was basically your warning to behave? Gibbs uses that look on me ALL the time!)

We should definitely go big for this party. After all, no one (not even party poopers like SOMEONE I know) can blame us for celebrating the same country that we serve so faithfully (or at least attempt to do so)! Do you want a night party or an all-day party or a picnic supper followed by fireworks? I've done all of the above and they are all awesome! You choose!

Oh, and you asked about Gibbs. Yeah, he might have been watching you. As I said, he's extremely suspicious. He always says that he is following his gut. I think that he has a problem with his gut 'cause he's always "keeping an eye" on me! And do you REALLY want to know what happens when I break the rules he has for all of us? You _might_ want to prepare yourself! And we should probably count out glitter if you don't want to find out first hand for yourself! Although glitter _is _fun ... maybe ...?!

Well, we can talk more tomorrow. Have a great night!

Hugs,

Abby


	4. June 28 - Planning Takeaways

**Hi, everyone! **

**Thanks to Troubled-Angel-26 and DS2010 for the reviews! They are appreciated! **

**Enjoy!**

**...**

Date: June 28

EMAIL

To: Abby S.  
From: Quinta D.

Subject: Operation Sparkle

Hey Abby,

I'm emailing rather than texting because my phone is doing one of those epic updates and I couldn't wait to write you.

Lunch was so good! I'm glad we got together and decided on the supper picnic with fireworks afterwards. I think that will be the most fun because fireworks looks so pretty when it's all dark out. It's like sky glitter! : D

Anyway, I'm thinking we invite all the people who were at your Easter party. I know some will probably be out of town but that's to be expected. Any chance Gibbs will be out of town? That would make this party planning/party throwing/sparkle extravaganza so much easier! Lol.

I forgot to follow up with you about what "in trouble" means with Gibbs. But now I've decided that I'm all in so maybe it doesn't really matter at this point anyhow. I mean, how bad can it be? I grew up in a big family and was always getting "the look" from one of my parents and I survived this long so I'll take my chances. ; )

I took the liberty of ordering three cases of rainbow sparklers and a load of party poppers online tonite. I got them for our party but if you have something else in mind I can save them for another occasion. The party poppers look like mini bottles of champagne and throw out streamers when you open them! Doesn't that sound fun?

Also, we need to figure out who we can trust on your team to talk about our plan with because we will need someone to make sure no one makes competing plans with our shindig!

Alright, I guess that's it for now. I better catch some sleep. I have to be at the office extra early tomorrow for some dumb training session. And although my boss isn't as strict as Gibbs, she would definitely take offense to me napping through it! Lol.

Hugs,  
Q

...

**Thanks for reading! Please remember to leave a comment. What do you think the girls will plan? **


	5. June 29 - Backup and Avoidance

**Thanks for the reviews, Troubled-Angel-26, DS2010, and KrisShannon! **

**...**

Date: June 29  
Response to "Operation Sparkle"  
Recipient: Quinta Diaz

Hi, Q!

Those fireworks sound amazing! I can't wait to see them (and use them of course!).

For someone that we could trust, maybe Tony? He would be the only one trying to plan a conflicting party. He's pretty trustworthy. I don't think that he likes for me to get in trouble so he only "tattles" if I'm really breaking a HUGENORMOUS rule! Although we will not tell him about the glitter, 'kay? Because they kinda DO have a rule about that and it is number two on Tony's list. I don't know what number it is for Gibbs, but it is in there somewhere. :( You see, there was this time that I got really rebellious about being told not to have glitter and I vandalized everyone's stuff and ... you know, it really doesn't matter. Just be stealthy! (Which I already know that you will be! ;D )

Love,

Abs

P.S. Don't tempt fate! Trust me, Gibbs goes far beyond "the look"! Maybe he wouldn't with you ... ooooh, this is great! He obviously can't punish me and let you off for something that we both did. Yay! Just another reason that I'm glad that you're planning this party with me!

P.P.S. Gibbs will be there. Really, he isn't quite as scary as you think. Like, he might sp... get annoyed, but he really is one of my top favourite people in the world!

P.P.P.S. I am going to order some of my favourite glitter confetti!


	6. June 29 - PPPPS

Date: June 29  
Second Response to "Operation Sparkle"  
Recipient: Quinta Diaz

P.P.P.P.S. (or should that be P.S.S.S.S.? Or split, like P.P.P.S.S.S? Oh, the questions that come in my head!) Did you make it through that course? The director wants me to take a course on time management or some other stupid thing in a month or so and I am NOT looking forward to it!


	7. June 29 - Covert Operations

**Thanks for the reviews, Troubled-Angel-26! **

**...**

Date: June 29

Email  
To: Abby S.  
From: Quinta D.

Subject: That Thing We Talked About

Hey Abs!

I was going to title this email more specifically but then I thought… what if Gibbs or someone walked up to you while you had your email opened and saw the title line? So, anyway, I though a general title would be better. I'm really getting into this sneaky party planning. I think it may actually be better than just planning a regular non-sneaky party! I was wondering… could we have code names? I think that would be fun! (And covert)

Yes, I made it through the training but it was pretty boring. I practically had to mainline coffee to stay awake through the whole thing. In fact, I got the "look" from my boss when she caught me nodding off after lunch. I tried to make it look like I had closed my eyes to really concentrate on what was being said but I'm not sure she bought it. Oh well. If you can avoid this training, I would. You guys are lucky that you get out of this stuff sometimes due to a case. I have no such luck in my department.

I'm super excited to see your extra special glitter confetti that you ordered! I'm sure it will be as fabulous as you are! : ) You will have to tell me the whole story about glitter sometime though, it just sounds so intriguing. And you are the ONLY person I know that would vandalize with glitter! Lol.

Please send Tony an email or text about the party and cc me! I've always like him and he sounds like the best person for us to confide in for this party. I'm getting excited bc it's coming up so soon! We need to make a food list too! I want to make patriotic cookies or something. Do you have any ideas for what we should serve?

Gotta go for now but let's get together again soon somewhere off the Navy Yard. It'll be easier to speak freely that way.

Have a great afternoon!

Love,  
Quinta

P.S. I think you were right about the P.P.P.S. I think you just keep adding "p's" and just the one "s." That's just my instinct though. I didn't google it or anything. ; )

P.P.S. I'm not afraid of Gibbs or whatever he would do! I have sparkling, covert party planning power on my side! Lol.


	8. June 29 - Party Planners Text Group

Date: June 29  
Group Chat - "Picnic Planners":  
Members: Abby Scuito, Quinta Diaz, Tony DiNozzo

Abby: Hey, guys! Now we have a spot to chat. Tony, Quinta and I are planning a picnic for the Fourth of July. You, Ziva, Tim, and Gibbs will all have to be there. Oh, and Ducky and Palmer and Jenny! Can you check that no one is planning other ideas that might interfere with our party?

Oh, and we promise that there will be no glitter eggs.

Tony: Hey, Abs. Sure, I can check for you. And you'd better not have glittery eggs - or glitter of any type, really - at the party unless you want to have a hard time sitting for a week.

Abby: TONY! :Z

Tony: :P

...

**Thanks for the review, Troubled-Angel-26. Everyone else, if you've been reading, please leave us a note to say what you think! Thanks a ton! **


	9. June 30 - Food List

**Thanks for the reviews, DS2010, Troubled-Angel-26, and NcisJunkie79! **

**Enjoy today's messages!**

**...**

Date: June 30

To: Abby  
From: Quinta  
Subject: Food

Hey Abs!

Here's a partial list of food that I think would be fun to have at the party. Send me yours soon!

Q

Party Food  
— Watermelon  
— Hot dogs  
— Hamburgers and Veggie Burgers  
— Barbecue chips  
— That AMAZING cole slaw you made from a family recipe for Easter  
— Corn on the cob  
— Brownies or some other kind of sweet  
— Pasta salad  
— Drinks? Not sure what kind but I have been working on (and perfected) a Caf-Pow! Slushy recipe just for YOU and will bring that for sure

P.S. What about those code names?


	10. June 30 - Code Name Ideas

Date: June 30  
Text Message:  
Recipients: Quinta Diaz, Abby Scuito

Abby: Hey, Quinta! Sorry I forgot about responding to the code names, but I think that would be great! I will be Ghost. No, no! Sparkly Ghost! No, no! Gibbs might guess the secret. Shimmery Ghost. Do you think that would be good? If not, maybe Diamond Hippo. Which should I use?

Oh, you listed pretty much all the foods that I would want. Maybe add buns to the list so that we don't forget them? And I know where we can get some dry ice to add to the drinks. And I also know where I can borrow an ice cream machine. ;D


	11. June 30 - New Identities Confirmed

Date: June 30

Text Message:

Recipients: Abby Scuito, Quinta Diaz

Quinta: For code names, I think yours should be Diamond Hippo. It's just too cute! Mine will be Fiesta Fancy. : p

I'm getting super excited and am super happy that most of our guests can come to the party. The food list looks good to me, too!


	12. July 1 - Quinta in Trouble

**HAPPY CANADA DAY TO MY FELLOW CANADIANS (from Moonshine) - and, well, I guess to the rest of the world as well! **

**Thanks for the reviews, DS2010, Troubled-Angel-26, and xstargirlx123! **

**...**

Date: July 1

Text  
To: Abby S.  
From: Quinta D.

Abby! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!

Gibbs! YOUR Gibbs! Was just in my department. Not just here but REALLY HERE, as in my cubicle! He said he was checking on some sort of interdepartmental task force or group or forum or something but I was so freaked out that I basically could only hear the screaming in my own head!

Can Gibbs read upside down? You see, I was sketching out some layouts for the party along with a "to do" list and had it on my desk. I covered it up super fast with that PowerPoint on time management skills but he *may* have seen something… I tried to play it cool (as an undercover agent would) and managed to knock my coffee and GIBBS'S coffee all over my desk. He got really quiet then and walked away.

I need you to find out if he saw anything. And maybe put in a good word for me on the coffee spill? He gave me a look like I just shot him or something! Is that a Marine thing? Or a Gibbs thing? He was muttering something about rules when he left.

Okay. I need to breathe now. And clean up a huge mess on my desk. Please, please, please text me when you get this and let me know if you hear anything from Gibbs. I hope I didn't mess everything up. : /


	13. July 1 - Save Yourself!

Date: July 1

Text:

To: Quinta D.

From: Abby S.

YIKES! SAVE YOURSELF! DESTROY THE PAPERS AND BUY GIBBS A NEW COFFEE AS FAST AS POSSIBLE!

Honestly, I don't know if he can read upside down but he can definitely read nervous. Trust me on that! And I bet that there is no task force or whatever. I bet that he was just keeping an eye on you!

Hold on a minute. I'll send this now in case that is him coming in.


	14. July 1 - Should We or Should We Not

Date: July 1

Text

To: Quinta D.

From: Abby S.

Quinta, it was him! It was him! He is on to us! (Maybe.)

Don't even say the word glitter until the party is happening. He might hear you with his supersonic hearing and then I'll really get it. Do you know what he said to me? I really don't want to say but he made me promise that I would tell you or he was going to march me up to your department to scold us both! He said, "You and that Q girl had better behave yourselves or you'll be paying for it. If you don't, the fireworks won't be the only sparks at your little party."

See? He knows about the party. He might just be suspecting, or he might actually know about the glitter - I know that is what he meant by "behave". Either way, we need to be extra EXTRA careful or life might be EXTRA un-comfy for a bit.

It hurts me to say it, but should we stop the glitter plans? I would hate to get you in trouble and then lose our friendship!


	15. July 1 - Risk Assessment Complete

Date: July 1

Email

To: Abby S.

From: Quinta D.

Subject: Now I know

Abs,

First of all, there is absolutely NOTHING you could do regarding this party that would ruin our friendship! I love your fun and adventurous spirit and I'm so happy we have gotten to be friends and are planning this party together.

As far as getting in trouble, I'm not too worried about it. Spanking was a pretty standard punishment at my house growing up, considering my dad was military just like Gibbs! It's definitely not fun but I can handle it if it comes to that in the name of our sparkly, glittery, patriotic party mission! : D

It didn't take much to put it all together after what Tony said in the email and what you *almost* said the other day. Plus, I told you the other day that I thought Gibbs gave off a stern Dad vibe. I say we proceed full steam ahead with our plans for the sparklers and your very special glitter confetti that you ordered! And who knows? Maybe Gibbs won't be so upset about it. After all, this is an OUTSIDE party – it's not like we have to clean up the glitter afterwards! Lol

Let's talk again soon by text and email. I agree with you that saying the word glitter in the office is too risky at this point. No need to invite trouble before we even do anything!

Love,  
Quinta


	16. July 1 - Full Steam Ahead!

Date: July 1

Email

To: Quinta D.

From: Abby S.

Subject: So HAPPY!

Hey, Quinta!

I'm so happy that you're not scared of Gibbs. Or spankings. The two often go together if I'm into glitter. But I agree - nothing should stop us at this point. After all, we're only three days away!

Talk to you soon! ;D


	17. July 2 - Amends

**Thanks for the reviews to those who reviewed! **

**...**

Date: July 2

Text

To: Abby S.

From: Quinta D.

Hi friend! Just wanted to let you know I did my best to make amends to your boss this morning. I got up extra early and got him a big coffee from the place he likes. When I walked in, the bullpen was mostly still empty (who starts work at 7 A.M.?!).

Gibbs was at his desk though and I walked right up to him and stood there until he acknowledged me. I gave him the coffee and let him know I was sorry about ruining his other one. He seemed pleased that I brought him a coffee and had it made right. I got a noncommittal grunt and I was out of there.

That's good though, right? I didn't want to ruin the moment by trying to say too much. I know Gibbs isn't exactly talkative. Anyway, I figured it wouldn't hurt to replace his coffee so that at the very least I'm not already on his bad side.

Let me know if he mentions me (or the coffee).


	18. July 2 - Maybe

Date: July 2

Text

To: Quinta D.

From: Abby S.

Giving Gibbs coffee is always a good way to get on his good side! Trust me! I'm pretty sure it's saved me from a lot of swats over the years! He did stop by with a coffee cup and a smile earlier, so maybe it helped. Or maybe he was just here to spy on me? :S


	19. July 2 - No Sparklers!

Date: July 2

Voice Recording

To: Quinta D.

From: Abby S.

This message was recorded at 3:32 P.M.

Hey, Quinta, this is Abby. I have horrible news! Today Tim was showing us pictures of his cousin's birthday and they were using sparklers on the cake instead of candles. It was epic! It was beautiful! And suddenly I knew that I wanted dozens and dozens of sparklers at the party. And then suddenly Gibbs turned to me and said, 'No sparklers at the party, Abs'. I was SO disappointed! I would have started pleading with him but Tim and Ziva and Tony suddenly started asking questions about the party and so I invited them all (I hope that you don't mind that I didn't wait to make invites, they were SO impatient) and then Palmer and Ducky arrived to ask about something or other and I invited them and then the director walked past and I invited her and she said that she would bring an apple pie, and *slurp* by the way, your slushy sounds amazing and *slurp* I REALLY wanted to have sparklers but ... BEEP!


	20. July 2 - Sparklers Arrived

Date: July 2

Text

To: Abby S.

From: Quinta D.

I've got some good news! The sparklers arrived! The only problem is, I was so excited when I ordered, that I neglected to check how many were in a case. So… I ordered three cases. Turns out there are 100 sparklers in each case. Lol. I don't think we need to worry about running out! We can light the whole park up when it gets dark out. And, since it's the fourth, we can spread the joy and pass them out to EVERYONE there – not just our group. It will be so pretty!


	21. July 2 - Extra Glitter! Read About It!

Date: July 2

Text

To: Abby S.

From: Quinta D.

I almost forgot… they also sent along a free package of glitter bombs bc of my big order. They're basically like cherry bombs that throw glitter when you smack them on the ground! They look amazing. Maybe we can test one in the next day or two. : )


	22. July 2 - Ignoring Gibbs

Date: July 2

Text

To: Quinta D.

From: Abby S.

WOW! Those sparklers and cherry bombs and glittery items sound AMAZING! Forget about old Gibbs! We're going to have the party of our lives!


	23. July 2 - Grocery Shopping

Date: July 2

Voicemail

To: Abby S.

From: Quinta D.

Time: 6:43 pm

Abby! I mean, Diamond Hippo! I just left the grocery and guess who I ran into? ... Yep! That's right! Gibbs! I was running around the store collecting what we needed and I had my headphones on listening to music. I was so distracted I almost ran him over with my cart in the coffee aisle. He gave me "the look" and I swear I felt like I was 10 years old again and in trouble with Dad. Gibbs has perfected the look in a way that can only be described as spine chilling! Anyway, he told me to watch out, and not just in the aisles. I think he was talking about the party! I think I nodded and then basically turned around and ran. I got most of what we need but if there's something I missed, we're going without it. No way I'm going back to that store! Call me when you can! BEEP!


	24. July 2 - How Does He Know

Date: July 2

Voicemail

To: Quinta D.

From: Abby S.

Hey, Quinta! How does Gibbs ALWAYS end up knowing where I/we are and what I/were are doing?! At least you were only buying food, right? Because he was just in my lab and said that he was going to be at the party on Thursday. Lots of good food should mellow him, right? And everyone else will like the food and fireworks so he will not have any reason to dislike it. You would not know this but Gibbs really DOES like for his "kids" to be happy - he has actually told me that before. Well, I'd better go for now. I'll talk to you in a bit!


	25. July 2 - Glitter Reinforcements

Date: July 2

Text

To: Quinta D.

From: Abby S.

Hi, Fiesta Fancy! Just wanted to let you know that I got a message on my phone saying that the glitter arrived back at my apartment. I'm so excited to see it but I will be very careful not to get any on my clothes or else Gibbs will be able to guess! That stuff spreads faster than chicken pox!


	26. July 2 - Test Run

Date: July 2

Email

To. Abby S.

From: Quinta D.

Subject: Sorry, couldn't wait…

Diamond Hippo,

I know it's super late but that's why I'm emailing instead of texting (don't want to wake you up).

So… when I got home tonite, I couldn't wait any longer and tested one of the glitter bombs by myself in my backyard. I figured the back yard would be safe just in case Gibbs has someone on the street doing surveillance. I'm kidding. He wouldn't do that, right?

Anyway, I was sitting around after I ate dinner and cleaned up and couldn't contain my curiosity any longer. I *really* tried to wait for you but that case you have must be keeping you busy since you've been there super late every day!

When I went outside and smacked the glitter bomb on my patio, you wouldn't believe the amount of glorious glitter that spewed out of it at maximum velocity! It was like a disco ball exploded! In retrospect, I wish I had taken a video to send you bc my description really doesn't do it justice. Scooter was outside with me when I smashed the glitter bomb and now officially looks like a party bus bc of all the glitter in his fur. Get it? Party bus? Bc he is a Welsh Corgi? ; ) He wasn't even scared of it either. I love my dog so much!

In short, I think the glitter bombs are going to be a hit. I suggest we launch them just before lighting the sparklers for the party's grand finale! I think saving them until the very end will be good strategy just in case Gibbs gets after us for them.

Hope your case gets wrapped up before our shindig!

Yours in party planning,  
Fiesta Fancy


	27. July 3 - Good Grumpy Morning

**Thanks for the reviews, Dalm (welcome!), Troubled-Angel-26, KrisShannon, and DS2010 **

**...**

Date: July 3

Email

To: Quinta D.

From: Abby S.

Subject: Too Mean!

Oh, you are just too mean to use the glitter bomb last night without me! I don't know if I want to host a party with you anymore ... ha ha! Just joking! I am glad that you enjoyed it. I can't wait to use the rest tomorrow!

Hey, if something does go wrong tomorrow we'll just tell Gibbs that it we weren't at work or at his house, so it obviously is a rule-free area! (I'm always brainstorming excuses!)

Anyway, got to head in to work. I'll probably stop by your desk for a few minutes at some point (not too long - don't want to arouse suspicion!).

See you!

DH (Diamond Hippo)


	28. July 3 - Preparation

Date: July 3

Text

To: Abby S.

From: Quinta D.

Hi Friend! So excited that our party is tomorrow! I'm prepping food now. Want to come over and join me? I got the new Plastic Death vinyl in the mail today… : )


	29. July 3 - Email from Jimmy

Date: July 3

To: Abby S., Quinta. D.

From: Jimmy P

Subject: Thank you

Abby and Quinta,

I wanted to thank you for inviting me to your party tomorrow. I really appreciate being included. I didn't have any Fourth of July plans until you guys mentioned this party so I'm really pumped for it! : )

I know it's late notice, but I will bring my mom's famous barbecue chicken. She enjoys cooking and wants us to have some for the holiday. Believe me, it's the best.

See you all tomorrow!

— Jimmy


	30. July 3 - Checklist

Checklist

1.) Food Prepared  
Check!  
[Plus Tony and Ziva are bringing punch and pop and everything that we need for drinks]  
[And a SPECIAL PLUS - Quinta's new Caf-Pow! slushy which she won't let me try until the 4th!]

2.) Sparklers  
Check!

3.) Fireworks  
Check!

4.) Responses  
Check! (Everyone can make it - hurrah!)

5.) Sunscreen (especially for Abby)  
Check!  
[note from Abby - need parasol tomorrow too!]

6.) Lighters  
No check. We still need these.  
Maybe ask Gibbs?  
No, we'd better bring our own.


	31. July 3 - Crumpled Note

Abby: Quinta, I just found this in my pocket! Tony must have slipped it to me when he gave me a hug when he and Gibbs visited me in the lab today!

* Abby, I found this note on Gibbs' desk this morning and snatched it for you! - Tony

* _Note: Q girl has glitter on her shoes and a speck on her right eye lid. She and Abby must be headed for trouble. _


	32. July 3 - Good Night from Abby

Date: July 3

Text

To: Quinta D.

From: Abby S.

That was so much fun getting ready together! I think that we are even more prepared than my mom would be when my family was going on vacation. Not that she was ever too overly planned, but still! I think that I'm going to miss talking to you so much each day after the celebration. We'll have to find something else together, like plan weddings or orchestrate trips down Niagra Falls, maybe! Or create a candy store with specialty Caf-Pow! That would be awesome. And we really ARE good cooks/bakers!

Wasn't that email from Jimmy cute? He is such a sweetheart!

Talking about communications, what about that note from Gibbs? He is always keeping notes around the holidays - at least I'm pretty sure that he does about my actions! Maybe it fills in any spare moments and gives that boat a break! I'm going to ignore it - you should too! If he can't even remember your name, he can't do much about it!

I've got to go. Tomorrow will be a late night!

Hugs!


	33. July 3 - Good Night from Quinta

Date: July 3

Text

To: Abby S.

From: Quinta D.

We will definitely keep hanging out! This is too much fun! I say we combine your two ideas! What about planning wedding parties in Niagra Falls?! Lol. Okay. I'm off to bed too. Getting punchy. (And I think I taste tested too much of your Caf-Pow! slushy. ; )


	34. July 4 - Wake Up!

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone! fiftyshadeswritergal and I are very pleased that you are enjoying this so much! **

**Now, what will Abby and Quinta do on this grand occasion?!**

**...**

Date: July 4

Text

To: Quinta D.

From: Abby S.

Morning, friend! Rise and shine - we've got the day off and a grand party to celebrate! Let's get cracking! We will need to head to the party early to claim our spot and arrange our thousands of sparkles and decorations! This will be THE BEST DAY EVER!


	35. July 4 - Reminder

Date: July 4

Text

To: Abby S.

From: Quinta D.

REMINDER: Bring lighters or blow torch or something for the sparklers!


	36. July 4 - Agenda of the Day

(Printed July 4 from HOME PRINTER at 11:38 A.M.)

"Our Agenda for the Grand July 4th Jamboree"

by Abby and Quinta

This agenda is precluded by our set-up starting at 2:30. We have to be there early to claim our spot with a good view of the nearby public fireworks. We also have to be there early to arrange hiding spots for all those sparklers.

1.) 4:00 Arrival of guests- Offer Drinks and Arrange Seating and Food _You'd better share those Caf-Pow! slushies today, Quinta!_

2.) 4:15 Games - Soccer, Frisbee _Water Fight?_

3.) 5:00 - Start BBQ _Ask Gibbs!_

4.) 5:30 - Say grace and EAT!

5.) 6:45 - Dessert _With more Caf-Pow! slushies!_

6.) 7:30 - Clean up (quickly), get out glowsticks, sing the national anthem

7.) 8:00 - Share stories going around the circle, starting with Ducky

8.) 9:00 - Go around park handing out sparklers _Keep hidden from Gibbs until the very end!_

9.) 9:30 - Light sparklers! _Quinta wants a parade!_

10.)9:45 - (Half-way through parade) Glitter attack!

11.) 10:15 - Watch fireworks nearby - the perfect night!


	37. July 4 - Agenda Notes Part 1

(Printed July 4 from HOME PRINTER at 11:38 A.M.)

"Our Agenda for the Grand July 4th Jamboree"

by Abby and Quinta

This agenda is precluded by our set-up starting at 2:30. We have to be there early to claim our spot with a good view of the nearby public fireworks. We also have to be there early to arrange hiding spots for all those sparklers.

_I am going to keep notes to help us plan even better next time! So far, the set-up has gone well. We have a spare cooler that we filled with the sparklers and glitter! We divided the glitter in little containers earlier while wearing gloves, masks, and hairnets so that no evidence would be on us. We are ALL set! _


	38. July 4 - Agenda Notes Part 2

(Printed July 4 from HOME PRINTER at 11:38 A.M.)

"Our Agenda for the Grand July 4th Jamboree"

by Abby and Quinta

This agenda is precluded by our set-up starting at 2:30. We have to be there early to claim our spot with a good view of the nearby public fireworks. We also have to be there early to arrange hiding spots for all those sparklers.

1.) 4:00 Arrival of guests- Offer Drinks and Arrange Seating and Food _You'd better share those Caf-Pow! slushies today, Quinta!_

_All the guests have arrived. Chairs are everywhere, coolers and picnic tables are overflowing with delicious food. The slushies are DELICIOUS, Quinta! Well worth the wait! _


	39. July 4 - Agenda Notes Part 3

(Printed July 4 from HOME PRINTER at 11:38 A.M.)

"Our Agenda for the Grand July 4th Jamboree"

by Abby and Quinta

This agenda is precluded by our set-up starting at 2:30. We have to be there early to claim our spot with a good view of the nearby public fireworks. We also have to be there early to arrange hiding spots for all those sparklers.

1.) 4:00 Arrival of guests- Offer Drinks and Arrange Seating and Food _You'd better share those Caf-Pow! slushies today, Quinta!_

2.) 4:15 Games - Soccer, Frisbee _Water Fight?_

_Games were a hit! Ziva and Tony are cutthroat in physical supports. Everyone had fun. Even Ducky played, although he was more of a referee. It gave Tony a headache listening to Ducky recite the history of soccer rather than play, but Ziva (opposite team) revealed in the distraction! _

_We did get in a mini water fight before I splashed Jenny too much and she made us stop. She is too much of a "mom" some days!_


	40. July 4 - Agenda Notes Part 4

(Printed July 4 from HOME PRINTER at 11:38 A.M.)

"Our Agenda for the Grand July 4th Jamboree"

by Abby and Quinta

This agenda is precluded by our set-up starting at 2:30. We have to be there early to claim our spot with a good view of the nearby public fireworks. We also have to be there early to arrange hiding spots for all those sparklers.

1.) 4:00 Arrival of guests- Offer Drinks and Arrange Seating and Food _You'd better share those Caf-Pow! slushies today, Quinta!_

2.) 4:15 Games - Soccer, Frisbee _Water Fight?_

3.) 5:00 - Start BBQ _Ask Gibbs!_

_Gibbs is absolutely the best for barbeques!_


	41. July 4 - Agenda Notes Part 5

(Printed July 4 from HOME PRINTER at 11:38 A.M.)

"Our Agenda for the Grand July 4th Jamboree"

by Abby and Quinta

This agenda is precluded by our set-up starting at 2:30. We have to be there early to claim our spot with a good view of the nearby public fireworks. We also have to be there early to arrange hiding spots for all those sparklers.

1.) 4:00 Arrival of guests- Offer Drinks and Arrange Seating and Food _You'd better share those Caf-Pow! slushies today, Quinta!_

2.) 4:15 Games - Soccer, Frisbee _Water Fight?_

3.) 5:00 - Start BBQ _Ask Gibbs!_

4.) 5:30 - Say grace and EAT!

_One word will suffice - DELICIOUS! As said before, Quinta and I are GOOD bakers and so is everyone else! Oh, and the chicken brought by Jimmy is awesome! _


	42. July 4 - Agenda Notes Part 6

(Printed July 4 from HOME PRINTER at 11:38 A.M.)

"Our Agenda for the Grand July 4th Jamboree"

by Abby and Quinta

This agenda is precluded by our set-up starting at 2:30. We have to be there early to claim our spot with a good view of the nearby public fireworks. We also have to be there early to arrange hiding spots for all those sparklers.

1.) 4:00 Arrival of guests- Offer Drinks and Arrange Seating and Food _You'd better share those Caf-Pow! slushies today, Quinta!_

2.) 4:15 Games - Soccer, Frisbee _Water Fight?_

3.) 5:00 - Start BBQ _Ask Gibbs!_

4.) 5:30 - Say grace and EAT!

5.) 6:45 - Dessert _With more Caf-Pow! slushies!_

_MMMMMMMHHHH! I pity anyone who is not here with us today! Jenny makes wonderful chocolate cake with piles of icing. Maybe her being "mom-ish" isn't so bad. After all, why else would she overload the cake with the world's best chocolate buttercream decadence just to "hopefully please you 'kids'"? _


	43. July 4 - Agenda Notes Part 7

(Printed July 4 from HOME PRINTER at 11:38 A.M.)

"Our Agenda for the Grand July 4th Jamboree"

by Abby and Quinta

This agenda is precluded by our set-up starting at 2:30. We have to be there early to claim our spot with a good view of the nearby public fireworks. We also have to be there early to arrange hiding spots for all those sparklers.

1.) 4:00 Arrival of guests- Offer Drinks and Arrange Seating and Food _You'd better share those Caf-Pow! slushies today, Quinta!_

2.) 4:15 Games - Soccer, Frisbee _Water Fight?_

3.) 5:00 - Start BBQ _Ask Gibbs!_

4.) 5:30 - Say grace and EAT!

5.) 6:45 - Dessert _With more Caf-Pow! slushies!_

6.) 7:30 - Clean up (quickly), get out glowsticks, sing the national anthem

_Cleaning up is always faster and more fun in a group! Quinta and I are now matching lightning bug twins - we have glowsticks in our hair, on our arms, around our necks, and even around our ankles! This is so funny! I even convinced Gibbs to wear one (although he would NOT wear pink despite Jenny trying to sneak one on his wrist while they were talking!). _


	44. July 4 - Agenda Notes Part 8

(Printed July 4 from HOME PRINTER at 11:38 A.M.)

"Our Agenda for the Grand July 4th Jamboree"

by Abby and Quinta

This agenda is precluded by our set-up starting at 2:30. We have to be there early to claim our spot with a good view of the nearby public fireworks. We also have to be there early to arrange hiding spots for all those sparklers.

1.) 4:00 Arrival of guests- Offer Drinks and Arrange Seating and Food _You'd better share those Caf-Pow! slushies today, Quinta!_

2.) 4:15 Games - Soccer, Frisbee _Water Fight?_

3.) 5:00 - Start BBQ _Ask Gibbs!_

4.) 5:30 - Say grace and EAT!

5.) 6:45 - Dessert _With more Caf-Pow! slushies!_

6.) 7:30 - Clean up (quickly), get out glowsticks, sing the national anthem

7.) 8:00 - Share stories going around the circle, starting with Ducky

_By the way, the national anthem sounded nice! Even Ziva got all the words right! _

_Story times are always fun. I wish that Gibbs and the director would tell stories of back when they were partners and Gibbs was training her but they never do. Oh, well, Ducky has a million amazing stories to make up for it. Note to self for next week when I have time: go to autopsy and ask Ducky to repeat the story of diving with whales. _


	45. July 4 - Agenda Notes Part 9

(Printed July 4 from HOME PRINTER at 11:38 A.M.)

"Our Agenda for the Grand July 4th Jamboree"

by Abby and Quinta

This agenda is precluded by our set-up starting at 2:30. We have to be there early to claim our spot with a good view of the nearby public fireworks. We also have to be there early to arrange hiding spots for all those sparklers.

1.) 4:00 Arrival of guests- Offer Drinks and Arrange Seating and Food _You'd better share those Caf-Pow! slushies today, Quinta!_

2.) 4:15 Games - Soccer, Frisbee _Water Fight?_

3.) 5:00 - Start BBQ _Ask Gibbs!_

4.) 5:30 - Say grace and EAT!

5.) 6:45 - Dessert _With more Caf-Pow! slushies!_

6.) 7:30 - Clean up (quickly), get out glowsticks, sing the national anthem

7.) 8:00 - Share stories going around the circle, starting with Ducky

8.) 9:00 - Go around park handing out sparklers _Keep hidden from Gibbs until the very end!_

_We have been SUCCESSFUL! And right under Gibbs' nose too! Quinta and I have glitter hidden under our light sweaters and she is about to give the signal to start our parade! Oh, Gibbs is starting to get that concerned look ... I'm hurrying over to join Quinta now! _


	46. July 4 - Notes on the Rest of the Night

(Printed July 4 from HOME PRINTER at 11:38 A.M.)

"Our Agenda for the Grand July 4th Jamboree"

by Abby and Quinta

This agenda is precluded by our set-up starting at 2:30. We have to be there early to claim our spot with a good view of the nearby public fireworks. We also have to be there early to arrange hiding spots for all those sparklers.

1.) 4:00 Arrival of guests- Offer Drinks and Arrange Seating and Food _You'd better share those Caf-Pow! slushies today, Quinta!_

2.) 4:15 Games - Soccer, Frisbee _Water Fight?_

3.) 5:00 - Start BBQ _Ask Gibbs!_

4.) 5:30 - Say grace and EAT!

5.) 6:45 - Dessert _With more Caf-Pow! slushies!_

6.) 7:30 - Clean up (quickly), get out glowsticks, sing the national anthem

7.) 8:00 - Share stories going around the circle, starting with Ducky

8.) 9:00 - Go around park handing out sparklers _Keep hidden from Gibbs until the very end!_

9.) 9:30 - Light sparklers! _Quinta wants a parade!_

10.)9:45 - (Half-way through parade) Glitter attack!

11.) 10:15 - Watch fireworks nearby - the perfect night!

...

_Final Notes before Bed: _

_As obvious, I have not kept notes on the last few items on the agenda individually. That's because, as often happens with my plans, stuff went wrong. Namely, big stuff. Like puking-because-of-allergies and discipline-focused-Gibbs big stuff! _

_#9 and #10 - Our parade started nicely. It looked amazing. People started videoing and sharing it on social media, apparently. We just kept lighting more sparklers! It was amazing! We started throwing glitter and it got even better. Quinta and I had engineered a way that we could combine a large portion of my glitter mix with her glitter bombs and it exploded EVERYWHERE on EVERYONE, including a few people who might have preferred to stay glitterless. Too bad for them, right?  
_

_Then Jimmy started puking. Apparently it is actually a thing that people can react to the scent of sparklers burning. And who else but Jimmy Palmer would have that reaction? And who else but Gibbs (and Ducky) would know about it? _

_Apparently Gibbs had good reason to tell me that sparklers were not allowed at a team party. _

_Oh, back to the "who else?" game ... who else would be standing next to Jimmy when he started getting sick? Yep, Quinta and I are now responsible for getting Gibbs' suit and shoes cleaned. :( _

_#11 - while everyone else started watching the fireworks, Gibbs grabbed my elbow in one hand and Quinta's in the other to march us to the other side of the park for another type of fireworks (not fun at ALL!). None of my well-planned excuses, saved for a moment such as that, were effective. :C He just frowned at us and said, "You knew what you were risking, both of you. And now you've earned it!" At least all the booming from the celebration would have muffled our side-by-side sniffles over that park bench. _

_On a positive, Quinta and I now have a great story to tell and we did make it back to our seats for most of the show, including the jaw-dropping finale! Well, I mean that we tried to go back to our seats. You know, the view standing up is so much better. And our eyes might have been a bit watery from the bright lights. _

_It might not have been the perfect night, but it was our best attempt! :D _


	47. July 5 - Morning Memories

**Thanks for all the reviews yesterday, everyone! Special thanks to KrisShannon and Troubled-Angel-26 (the dozens of reviews are very encouraging!)!**

**...**

Date: July 5

Email

To: Abby

From: Quinta

Subject: Sparklers and Spankings

Abs,

How are you today?

I woke up with a smile on my face as I picked glitter out of my hair and recalled that fabulous moment when your extra special glitter blend seemingly erupted from the earth and covered us all with its glory!

But then, I (unfortunately) remember what happened afterwards when Gibbs gave us that look and the simple, "with me" command. I have to say, Abs, it takes a particularly special guy to pull off the Look when he has rainbow glitter in his hair and stuck to nearly every fiber of clothing. But he managed it, alright!

I could be imagining it, but I swear my bottom is still stinging from that spanking! (That could also be a hallucination brought on by the Caf-Pow! slushy hangover I'm nursing right now tho. Why did I decide to make one for myself?) And exactly where did Gibbs get that wooden spoon from anyway?! Whoever brought it should be banned from our next party! JK

I'll tell you this, I don't remember spankings hurting that much! Is that a Marine thing? Or a Gibbs thing?

Anyway, I just wanted to check on you and also let you know I'm okay. And the question you're really wanting an answer to: YES! It was totally worth it. We most definitely hosted a top notch Fourth of July party that no one will forget anytime soon! Especially Palmer, I imagine. Poor guy. I didn't know a person's face could really turn GREEN like that right before getting sick.

Well, I better go. My mom just texted me and said our sparkler parade was on the news! I'll keep you posted!

Until next time, friend. (Halloween?!)

Love,  
Q


	48. July 5 - Abby's Response

Date: July 5

Email

To: Quinta D.

From: Abby S.

Reply to "Sparklers and Spankings"

I'm so glad that you thought it was worth it!

I have to write quickly since Gibbs will probably be up in a minute to confiscate my phone since I'm grounded (he forgot to ask for my phone last night, so it's fair game to use it now, right?). I probably won't be able to talk much for the next week. :( But after that, we'll make up for it! :)

Just a warning - the Gibbs spanking last night? You haven't seen anything yet, girl! Those were just taps compared to what I normally get for disobeying direct orders from him! But last night was an exception in another way - that AMAZING party was actually worth all the trouble and the consequences (although I do feel REALLY bad for Palmer!). It was sooooo fun! I wonder how we'll top it next year?

I can hear Gibbs coming up the stairs. Got to go!

Lots of hugs and glittery thoughts until next time,

Abby


	49. July 5 - Dry Cleaner Receipt

SUNNY DAYS DRY CLEANING RECEIPT

Deliver to: Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NCIS  
Payor: Abby Sciuto, Quinta Diaz

Item Description: Dark Blue suit jacket and pants; white collared shirt

Special Instructions: Please get all the vomit smell and particulate out or our Boss will not be happy – Abby

Cost: $48

RUSH JOB

...

**Thanks for all the reviews! One chapter left! **


	50. July 5 - Note from Gibbs - Final Chapter

_Abby and Q, _

_You girls did a good job planning a Fourth of July party. It is good for us all to have a chance to connect under positive circumstances rather than our normal case load. _

_However, when I say "no" I mean "no". No more glitter attacks, Abigail, and no more hundreds of sparklers, Quinta. _

_Behave, you two. _

_Happy Fourth of July._

_Gibbs_

_..._

**Everyone, thank you for your support of fiftyshadeswritergal and me during our first co-written story. We have appreciated each comment and hope to see you again in our next stories, both as independent writers and combined. Our next co-story will be posted on fiftyshadeswritergal's page, likely in a month or so. We have a couple of ideas - do you have any guesses or suggestions? We would love to read about them! **

**Happy Fourth of July, Canada Day, or any national day for your country! May our world have more peace tomorrow than it does today. And may the NCIS fandom always have writers and readers to celebrate! **

**Hugs, **

**Maiden Moonshine and fiftyshadeswritergal**


End file.
